Like We Used To
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: "Losing love hurts so much more when you know they've moved on... and it's all your fault." Cat/Andre, Cat/Robbie, Tori/Andre. Oneshot.


_**~Like We Used To~**_

He wonders why he did it sometimes.

Everything was prefect. Eighteen and fresh out of high school, the two had been dating for three years. Both were equally successful; Andre with his record deals and Cat with her singing and acting. They were young and in love. However, like every story ever told, they had an ending. With their tale, happily ever after seemed so much further away than the fairytale they had imagined.

* * *

><p>It all started with a party and too much alcohol.<p>

Cat was out of town with Jade for the weekend to talk to some producers about a play, so Andre went to the party at Beck's house alone. He was just getting some punch- which was later to be discovered as spiked- when a girl with long brown hair and a sweet smile bumped into him by accident. Their eyes met and neither said anything for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was only a few moments before the girl exclaimed, "Andre!" and threw her arms around his neck.

The man wrapped his arms around her waist, quickly returning the embrace. "Tori Vega," he began, looking her over. "I haven't seen you since graduation! How have you been?"

Soon, they were talking and drinking, catching up with each other. Their cups were refilled many times as they moved onto karaoke. At the end of the song, it wasn't clear who started it, but both were leaning in. Years of trust and committment were suddenly destroyed as the old high school friends kissed again and again, continuing to stay together for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Andre was woken by his cell phone blaring from its spot on the floor next to Beck's couch, where he had passed out after the party. "Hello?" he answered with a stretch and yawn.<p>

"Andre?" a girl's voice responded.

"Cat? What's wrong?" He could hear tears and worry from the tone of her voice. Just as he sat up, Tori walked in the living room and memories of the party hit him. He groaned, remembering some of the things he had done in his drunken state.

"Please say it's not true," she whispered/begged. "Say that the pictures were photoshopped and that you're at home without To-" she was cut off by the girl in question.

"'Dre, who's on the phone?" Tori asked, sitting next to the musician _waytooclose. _

"It was true..," Cat whispered. She began sobbing, so Jade went and took the phone from her.

"Andre, what the hell were you thinking?" she yelled.

"I was drunk..," he answered lamely.

"Put Tori on NOW." Andre handed the cell phone over nervously.

"Hey Jade. How have you been?" she said, voice filled with fake sweetness.

"Shut it, Vega. Why would you hook up with him? He's dating Cat!" She tried to calm herself, gently rubbing the redhead's back. "Oh, and how's Beck doing? Last I heard, you were happily engaged. I'm assuming that's not the case? If it is, you really shouldn't be making out with a taken guy in his house."

"I'm leaving now, West." Tori hung up the phone and leaned against Andre.

He knew he should stop it, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder anyway.

* * *

><p>Three months passed, and the days dragged on. Cat moved in with Jade, and Tori moved in with Andre. A month after the big break up, Cat began dating an old high school friend, Robbie Shapiro. They became incredibly close, and spent all their time together. Most of the time, Cat was at his house. That night was like the countless others that summer.<p>

Their movie had just finished when Cat decided that it was nice out so they should open some windows. "Rob, can we bake something?" she asked, telling him about the times when she would bake and leave her treats in the open window to cool. Instead of answering, he brought down an old cookbook and pulled a chair out for his girlfriend. They sat at his kitchen table and flipped through the recipes until they decided on _Blonde Brownies, _or "blondies" as Cat had taken to calling them.

Robbie brought the ingredients out from various cabinets as Cat turned on the radio. _"I Miss You" _by _Blink 182 _was playing, which was one of her favorite songs. She began dancing around the kitchen excitedly, singing along with the band. Robbie dropped everything down on the table and joined her. The sound of laughter could be heard through the windows as they danced and made blonde brownie mix, making a mess of the room and themselves.

Cat refused to shower until the baked goods came out, opting instead to keep watch as Robbie cleaned up. She hummed along with the radio, still dancing around by herself until the goods were done. Twenty minutes later, she pulled the blondies out and placed them carefully on a plate on the window sill. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed to her cheek as she giggled. Far in the night, a long forgotten man stood watching, tears rolling down his face.

* * *

><p>When Andre reached home, Tori was nowhere in sight. He found a note attached to the back of the front door. <em>Andre- <em>it read. _Just went out with Trina to see a movie. I'll be home around midnight. Love you. -Tori xoxoxo_

He shook his head, placing the note slowly on the coffee table. He thought back to the sight from a few streets down. Cat looked so happy with Robbie. He thought of the boy's arms around her, so naturally. He could only imagine how many times _they _had been in the same position. Back when there was a _Cat-and-Andre_, not _Cat... and Andre. _They used to lay on the couch and watch her favorite movies. He held her closer when she cried at the sad parts, and watched her eyes twinkle when she talked about her favorite parts. They watched the movies millions of times, but he never tired of her excited tone. Now, she was doing these things with Robbie. _Their moments _meant nothing anymore. It wasn't the same with Tori, because there was no love there. Just old high school longing.

He couldn't help but think that the event in the Shapiro's kitchen should have been _his _apartment. It should have been _him _dancing and singing to Cat's favorite songs. Now, another person was taking his role from him. Another person was telling _his _Catarina that he loved her. His words were making her feel special, not Andre's.

Losing love hurts so much more when you know they've moved on... and it's all your fault.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah. I'm not completely sure where this came from... but I wrote it when I woke up sick at three in the morning. I know I should be working on Music Speaks Louder Than Words, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. It was inspired by <em>Like We Used To <em>by_ A Rocket To The Moon._ Amazing song, really. I love it. (:**

**Reviews are, as always, very appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading! I love you all,  
>Valerie :D <strong>

**p.s. If you have a Twitter, I recently made one too (: Follow me at:**

**www (dot) twitter (dot) com (slash) #! (slash) xDracoAddictx **

**(no spaces, and replace things in parenthesis with the actual sign) **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
